


Bone and ash

by Ninjadogrambo787



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Arson, Burnish, Explicit Language, Firefighters, Galo x Lio, Gay, Just for funsies, Lio x Galo, M/M, Mac and Cheese, NSFW, Other, Robots, Spaceships, cockblock, galolio, liogalo, not so slow slow burn, promare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjadogrambo787/pseuds/Ninjadogrambo787
Summary: Galo and Lio find their next adventure after everything that's happened. After all, there are no more spaceships, no more burnishes, no more Promares telling you what to do. Right?This takes place after the events of the movie Promare





	1. What’s next?

Galo's POV

We did it. We beat Kray, we saved the Earth, we... saved the burnish. And sealed all of our success with a good ol' fist-bump!

Lio took one last look at everything from atop the spaceship. Then sat down beside where I stood, leaning back against his hands with a sigh.

I looked down at him, a triumphant smile glued to my face. We had won...

"Whatever nonsense you're thinking," Lio began, hair blowing in the breeze. He stopped himself on purpose, hoping I'd jump in and interrupt him. And of course I did.

"Psh, you love my nonsense and you know it. Hell, you've even started saying some of it yourself!" I chuckled, sitting down too.

He smirked and glanced over at me. Then took a deep inhale and closed his eyes, just totally relaxing. 

"So... Galo, do you really mean it?" Lio asked, his voice all uncharacteristically soft. 

"What? The whole starting and putting out fires together thing?" I asked, leaning back too. 

The breeze was nice. The metal of the spaceship was warm too, either from the sun or from, y'know, Lio and I letting the Premare get it all out of their system. 

"Yeah..." He said, pushing off of his hands to sit normally and putting the limbs into his lap.

"Of course! I gave- give you my firefighter's soul, Lio. We're in this together! Even though there might not be anymore burnishes or anything to worry about." I responded, leaning over towards him.

Yeah, Lio glared daggers at me.

"N-Not that they- y-you- shit... not that uh, burnishes were ever a problem? Yeah...?" I tried to correct myself to sound less offensive, but failed... miserably.

He just exhaled out of his nose, amused at me being flustered and sorta choking on my words.  
"Yeah. I guess both of us were sort of a problem." 

I got out of Lio's personal space and leaned back against my hands again.  
"Nah... Kray Foresight. He's the problem. Him and stigmatism..." 

Lio raised his eyebrows.  
"I never expected you to say something so true. And not... dumb."

"Oh pleeeeaase, like I said to you earlier, get off your high horse." I chuckled, elbowing the small fry.

He fell onto his back and turned to look at me, legs still hanging off the edge of the ship. There was a sort of hurt and confused look in his eyes.  
"What was that for? What did I do to spark aggression in you?"

That look made my heart get stuck in my throat.   
"What!? No! No, no, no, no, I was just- oh man... you have a long way to go, Lio." 

He sat back up normally with a sort of chuckle.  
"As do you, firefighter."

"Nah... I'm great. Even better now. Gettin' better all the time. The great Galo Thymos!" 

"Galo Thymos! Get your blue haired ass over here!" Ignis called from behind me.

"Ah shit..." I groaned, wiping my hands down my face, stretching my cheeks.

"Galooooo! C'mon!" Aina chimed in.

Lio put a hand on my shoulder, making me look over at him with a 'hm?'.

"Go. They're calling you." He said, despite having encouraging eyes, there was a hint of sadness to his voice.

"They're probably going to chew me up and spit me out for everything I've done... like they always do." I sighed, looking to the side. At destroyed buildings...

Lio hummed and stood up, snapping his fingers to get my attention. Then gave me a hand.

"Then they'll have to yell at the both of us. We did this together, and if they think saving the planet is an action to be punished then... I-I'll figure something out." He said, still waiting for me to take his hand.

"I could flip you right onto your back." I said with a smirk, standing up on my own.

Lio put his hands on his hips.  
"If I remember our battle correctly-"

A chuckle escaped my throat as I walked past the- what used to be- leader of Mad Burnish.  
"I whooped your ass both times?" 

"Hey!" He cried, racing to catch up to me.

I laughed and walked faster, eventually running towards the rest of the rescue team. 

Lio followed inches behind me. 

"Sucks to have short legs, huh?" I called jokingly at him, turning to run backwards.

He smirked and ran faster, directly at me.  
The next thing I knew there was a laugh behind me, and no more Lio in front of me.

He had dived right between my legs like it was nothing.  
"Yeah, I bet it does, Galo!" 

"I'm like twice your size!" I yelled, stopping and putting my hands on my hips like an angry mother.

But Lio was already with the rest of everyone, maybe thirty feet away. He laughed and laughed at me, as I was stuck doing the walk of shame. Can't believe I lost a (unofficial) race with a guy half my size. 

"What I lack in size I make up in power and smarts." Lio said with a smile, arms crossed. 

So cocky...

"And what'll you do now? You don't have any power! I could beat you in a fight back when you were a burnish and I could totally beat you in a fight no-"

Ignis put his hand on my forehead and pushed me away from Lio.

"Hey! What gives, commander?!" 

Lio ducked under his arm and turned to face him, bare spine pressed to my stomach.  
"He's fine."

"Ngk-" was the sound that escaped my throat, whole body feeling as if I had been the one shot by absolute zero bullets.

"He's just as cocky as ever, huh commander?" Aina laughed, walking up to me.

Lio walked away, not wanting to get caught up in whatever Aina was about to say to me.

She punched my arm with a smile.  
"Galo! Look at you! Bet you're happy, basking in the glory. Just as always..." 

"You're... not going to yell at me?" I asked, squinting at her.

"No! Why.... Galo, why would I yell at you?"

Lio snorted, back to the group with his arms crossed.

"I'll take you right now, fire-boy!" I snapped at him, half joking.

"I believe that is... gay." He hummed, walking past me. Lio walked over to the edge of the spaceship, looking over everything again.

My mind went blank. Then it wasn't.  
"Oh, you know what was gay? When I kissed you. I was all like," I put my hands on my cheeks and stuck out my tongue.

"Yes, I recall. I thought a dog was trying to lick peanut butter out of my trachea..." 

"Wha- Liooooooo!" I whined. 

Aina just raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh... I'm not going to ask."

Lucia ran up to Lio, who I was still staring at with my lower lip in a pout. She began to bombard him with questions about gear and whatnot.

Haha... his tough-guy act is totally over.

"Hey, Galooooo. Hey, I'm over here." Aina laughed, waving her hand in my face.

"What? Oh, yeah. What?" I asked, blinking a few times.

"I just wanted to say good work. You... saved everyone. You stopped Kray, you-"

"Lio did it too. We both did it. We were- are a team. You should be thanking him too..." I interrupted.

For once, I actually wanted to share the spotlight. 

Aina looked disappointed. Like I was missing her point.

Lucia ran over, holding Lio by the hand. It looked like it hurt...

"Galo! You guys' fight gave me some great ideas for new gear! We may not need to fight the fires created by the burnish anymore, but normal fires are still around! What do ya say? Get some celebratory pizza and talk it over?" She asked, still practically holding Lio hostage.

"Uh..."

"Galo, please tell her to release me." Lio pleaded, holding up their arms.

"Lucia..." I sighed, and she instantly let go.

"Sorry, got excited. Well, if you two aren't coming right now I'm gonna go. This new gear won't make itself! And you never know when something might come in handy." She said with a wink and then scurried off.

Lio looked up at me. He seemed so exhausted, but laughed anyways. Just confused.  
"You have interesting friends." 

I laughed too and rubbed the back of my neck.  
"Yeah... you could say that."

He looked to the side with a sigh. Then looked back at me.  
"So, what is next? Or do I have to decide for the both of us?"

I just shrugged.  
"It's been a long day..."

Lio nodded, looking at the ground and tapping his foot.  
"It has been."

"And you seem kinda exhausted."

"It would make sense, you have been fightin- wait did you say I seemed exhausted?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

There was bags under his eyes and bruises littered his pale skin. I was pretty bruised too, but it wasn't anything the great Galo Thymos couldn't handle.

"Yeah." I said simply, beginning to walk towards the end of the ship where the rest of everyone had already gone, apparently.

Lio followed me and we walked side by side. Just as we had fought side by side.

He sighed and kicked a pebble, or a piece of shrapnel from the ship. Something or other.  
"I suppose you're right..."

I looked down at him, hands behind my neck and my arms up.  
"Hm?"

"I can't even remember the last time I slept. Certainly not this week..." Lio continued, shoulders slumping.

I hissed in sympathy.  
"That can't be good... how about going home and taking a nap? We can all pick things up tomorrow, the rescue team is probably going to head home anyways. Well, except Lucia. She's definitely going to work on some gadgets..." 

Lio nodded, then shook his head.  
"I... can't go home."

"Why not? You live in a volcano or something?" I chuckled.

He stepped on my foot, on purpose, of course. Not that it hurt, though it did trip me.

Lio looked to the side, crossing his arms and moving his shoulders close to his ears.  
"No. Well... sort of. It's not important." 

I pursed my lips and thought for a second. Then stopped walking, not wanting to run directly into Varys. 

"You... could stay at my place. J-just for the time being, of course." I laughed awkwardly.

Lio looked up at me, eyes wide.  
"You're okay with that? With a burnish staying under the same roof as you?"

"A, you're not a burnish anymore. B, I wouldn't care even if you were still a burnish. Because you're still you, Lio. So don't sweat it." I said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving him an encouraging smile.

Lio smiled too, a small one, just barely pulling at the corner of his lips but still a smile nonetheless.   
"Okay. I'd like that... to stay with you."

I smiled even wider, then jumped up.  
"Wahoo!"

Lio laughed at me and Varys smiled, looking over his shoulder.

"Alright, how do we get down from here?" I asked, standing on the edge of the ship again. This time on the other side.

"Huh... didn't think of that." The commander said, scratching his head.

Oh man...


	2. Two bros sharing a bed

Galo's POV

It took a few hours, and was super dark now but we all managed to get home. Presumably...

At least Lio and I did, that I know for a fact.

"Welcome to my humble abode." I said with a fake smile and opened the door.

Lio cautiously walked inside before looking around.  
"It's nice. Cozy."

I walked past him and opened the fridge, searching for something to eat. Anything to eat.  
"Yeah, it's an apartment. I got a plant though! Is name is Greg, and he's a cactus. He's on that windowsill right there."

Lio turned to look, then smiled and walked closer. He sat on my kitchen counter and put his hands in his lap.

"You hungry? I'm hungry. I have two slices of... oh never mind that's not broccoli it's mold." I asked, then stuck out my tongue. Holding a slice of pizza up by the very corner of the crust.

"Burn it." Lio said, not missing a beat. He seemed equally disgusted by the slice of moldy pizza.

"Yeah I'll just kinda- hyup." 

Long story short, both slices of pizza were in the trash. We ate some Mac and cheese instead and just talked. Talked about anything, about everything. 

Lio told me about his home near the volcano before the freeze force raided it. He told me about what it felt like to be shot by a absolute zero bullet. Mainly a lot of traumatizing stuff, but he seemed chill about it.

I could tell there was a lot more things he wanted to tell me, but didn't. Things that affected him more than what we had been talking about. But regardless is that, Lio really opened up to me.

And what did I talk about you defiantly didn't ask? How to make Mac and cheese. The experiments. My annoying neighbor. Basically whatever my train of thought decided to stop at. Which was a whole lot of random history stuff... 

Lio burst out laughing.  
"When we first fought, you just brought out this projector! And I was so confused! Who brings a projector to a battle to the death?" 

I chuckled and put our empty bowls into the sink.  
"I do apparently. It's cool though! Right?"

He shrugged, head in one hand and the other tapping a tune on the counter. And oh he was still very much shirtless.

"Hang on, I got just the thing for you." I said and walked off into my bedroom, opening the closet.

A big red burning rescue sweatshirt. Bingo.

"Here, you're probably not fond of being, what did you call it? Naked?" I chuckled, handing it to him.

"I wasn't wrong." He said simply, and put it on.

Oh that's just adorable... 

"It's a little big. I like it." Lio said with a smile, pulling it up to his eyes.

I smiled and sort of stared at him for a minute or two. Admiring him, I'll admit.

"Galo?" He questioned, hands sticking out of the huge sleeves and reaching across the countertop.

"Hmm? Oh uh, yeah? I wasn't staring! Promise!" I yelped, jerking away.

Lio laughed and got out of the chair, walking over to me and just letting his head fall against my chest.

"Huh?" Escaped my lips, an involuntary noise.

"You're so stupid..." he whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist. Hugging me.

"I get that a lot." I chuckled, and hugged him back.

Something about that just felt right.... I don't know how to put it into words.

Lio pulled back a little and looked at me. He smiled and seemed genuinely happy, until his gaze drifted to my left arm. A sort of sadness seemed onto his face as he traced the scars. I guess the sleeve was damaged during the fight...

"Who did this?" Lio whispered.

"Nobody. A fire, that's all-"

"Who did this?!" He snapped, changing the angle of his head so it looked like his bangs covering his eyes.

I sighed and put my hand on top of his head.  
"Lio... it happened a long time ago, I'm fine."

A shaky breath rattled his ribs.  
"I promised myself I'd protect you..."

I frowned and got down on one knee, holding Lio's head in my hands. Gently stroking his cheek with my thumb.  
"Hey... you did. You protected me, I'm okay. See? I'm-"

He reached back out and put a hand on my bicep.

I leaned my forehead against his, not thinking.

Lio jolted back, out of my embrace. 

Guess I struck a nerve...  
"It's late. It's been a long day. We ate some food, I think it's time for bed." 

He nodded, head down and staring at the floor.

"Cheer up, little buddy." I joked, ruffling up his hair.

After a few steps, it was obvious Lio wasn't following me.  
"I'm not little." He whispered, then turned and walked past me into the bedroom.

I smiled and turned on the light.  
"Here, I'll sleep on the couch. You can have my-"

"No. It's your house. It's your bed, I'll... sleep on the couch. Or the floor. Whichever you want me to sleep on." He said, leaning against the wall next to the bed and across the room from me.

"Nope. You get the bed."

"What if I don't want the bed?" Lio asked, crossing his arms. It looked really funny with such big, baggy, sleeves. And the sweatshirt was almost a dress on him.

"Fine! Then we both get the couch!" I said and grabbed a pillow off of the bed.

Lio ran to block the doorway. I just rolled my eyes and picked him up, walking two feet out into the living room and kitchen, then plopped him right back down onto the floor.

And he could've kicked my ass if he wanted to, Hell one chop to the neck like last time and I'd be out cold and tied up again.

Lio hopped onto the couch and was smiling at me like a cocky goofball.

"I'll lay on you." I warned, throwing the pillow down.  
"Might want to move to the nice, comfy, warm, bed, Lio. Nobody wants to sleep on this old musty couch..."

"Exactly. Which is why you should get the bed." He hummed.

Oh this was a battle now... and I wasn't going to lose. Galo Thymos doesn't lose.

"Well, if you insist..." I began, then just laid down on the couch with my head in Lio's lap.  
"Should've gone to bed when you had the chance... but now I have the couch." 

My eyes snapped back open to the feeling of hands in my hair. At first I thought he was going to pull it and tell me to move, but no... 

Lio just ran his fingers through my hair and smiled down at me.

Fuck... this is one hell of a reward. Whatever spirit is out there, thankssss!


	3. Call it even

Galo's POV

Lio was still awake, nodding off, but still awake... 

I looked up at him, still awake too.

He dozed off for a second before waking back up with a jolt, his head falling from his hand.

"Alright, c'mon. This clearly isn't working for either of us." I said softly, sitting up. My hair stuck up everywhere, more than usual. Somehow.

Lio looked at me with tired eyes, he had a little bit of drool on his chin.  
"Huh?"

I smiled and gave him a hand, helping him up off of the couch. Lio stumbled and hissed in pain, gripping at my chest. 

How are your fingernails so sharp yet so trimmed?!

"Why am I in pain? Why can't I... oh. Right. Not a burnish." He groaned, hands slipping down my skin and back to his sides.

"Yeah... I'm pretty sore too. You took a real beating though, and... for a second I thought I lost you." I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck.

Lio looked up at me, a pained expression.

He hugged me tightly, whole body shaking.  
"Galo..."

I hugged him too, and picked him up. Lip wrapped his legs around me and held my face in his hands. He laughed a little.

A laugh escaped me too and craned my neck so our foreheads were touching. 

"I was scared to lose you too." He whispered, voice shaky.

"I know, Lio, I know... but we're okay. We made it. We did it, together."

Lio pulled back a little and put his hands on my shoulders.  
"We do make a pretty good team, despite your nonsense."

I laughed and put him back down.  
"Yeah, and your moodyness."

He gasped and walked into the bedroom, following me.  
"I am not moody."

"Says the guy who burned down a whole city because he was upset." 

"They were killing my friends!" He cried, standing in the doorway.

I turned around and snapped my fingers, pointing at him.  
"Touché."

He sighed and walked closer, sleeves almost down to the floor.  
"You were angry too."

"Yeah. But 'm tired now." I groaned. 

Lio moved, getting on the bed and under the blankets then turned to look at me, just his eyes and above visible.

A grin spread onto my face.   
"I win." 

Lio exhaled, eye's closing. I laid down too, next to him.

"I win too." He whispered, pressing his cold feet against my stomach.

"YEHAHHAAHACOLD!" I cried, jolting away and falling off the bed.

Lio looked over the edge of the mattress at me.  
"Galo? Are you okay?"

I stood up and rubbed the back of my head.  
"Never been better."

He moved over and curled back up in the blankets, staring at me just like he had a minute ago. 

I laid back down and practically moaned, my spine thanking the mattress. My whole body ached, and I'm sure Lio's did too. The past few days have been brutal, for everyone.

"Sweet dreams, Lio."

"Goodnight Galo." He replied, eyes closed.

Lip pressed his cold feet against mine. 

I jolted and gave him a look, just for a little devious smirk to meet my gaze.

"Liooooooo!"


End file.
